Second Generations
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: The past has changed and the future has changed once again as well. Charles Xavier meets new people in this new universe; including ones that seem oddly familiar. Implied Kurt x Wanda. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men, or any of the X-men otherwise mentioned._

* * *

My team is brave, and strong, and will give anything to help. And young. They're raised just like X-men should be; and the only thing I regret is not being around to help them with their powers. They trained at the institute. Sammy--Squidboy--is more or less the leader of them. He gives orders and the others take them, the same pattern I've seen develop with my X-men in the past. Like Wolverine, Cyclops, and Jean, he naturally takes charge.

They all have excellent control and tell me that it was Logan himself who taught them what they knew. The majority of them he recruited while they were either in the place called Genosha or on their way there. They all work as a team; the Irish girl with the dehabilitating scream, the hulking mute man who shatters things with his fists, the Vietnamese (or maybe Korean?) girl of Karma, the one that talks to computers, and the one with the wings.

But, it was a different girl that saved me. I'd been attacked by Apocolypse's henchmen; out on a soothing walk and something happened. I don't remember what exactly, simply that I was rendered defenseless. And a girl appeared from nowhere and saved me from them.

She was as dark as the night itself, with small three fingered hands. The skin on her face was blue, all of her skin in fact, stretching from her legs up to the tips of her pointed elf ears. She had bright yellow eyes and a spade of a tail. Her hair was cut in a bob just past her chin--a dark cobalt shade--with bubble gum blonde bangs. She might have been just eighteen or just a little bit older. She reminded me of Nightcrawler.

"So you're on our side?" was the first thing she said to me, "You're not working for Apocolypse, are you? Because if you are--" her three fingered hands started to glow a dangerous red color, "It won't be to pretty."

"No! No, believe me, I'm working _against _Apocolpyse. I'm trying to stop him, actually." The girl quirked an eyebrow on her fuzzy blue face. Her tail twitched a very familiar fashion.

"You can't stop him."

"Not now. But in the past you can."

"It's a little late for that today, don't you think?" the girl mused. She didn't seem willing to believe in him fully, and at the time I didn't have the energy to explain the story from the beginning.

She was one of the X-men. I'd heard them talk about the Demon Girl who sometimes joined them on missions. But I'd been told more often than not she was a lone wolf, pulling of escapades on her own agenda. And apparently she was quite good at it.

"My name is Talia Josephine Wagner. Nocturne."

"A Wagner? I should have guessed; you're related to Kurt?"

"You know him?" she seemed to soften a little bit. She and Nightcrawler were obviously related; such individual apperances didn't pop up every day in just any gene pool.

"I worked with him formerly. He was one of my X-men."

"We're _all _your X-men, _Professor_," she ignored me for a while, turning her face away and shutting her bright eyes. "He's my father," she added, finally. That made sense. Sort of. Doing math in my head, if she was just about around eighteen or nineteen, and I was visiting my men twenty years in the past then Talia Josephine must have been born around that same time. And, to my knowledge, Kurt, had no woman in his life.

"I didn't even know your father was seeing someone. When you were born, I mean."

"He had a wife," Talia corrected, agitated. Where did that fit?

"That's...new. I didn't know that. The last time I saw your father, he was only a few years older than you are now." Talia visibly flinched at the words.

"That was a long time ago, then," she declared sharply. Stuffing her canvas behind her head she reeled backwards, hard, onto the ground. She was using it as a pillow.

"Did you grow up at the Institute?"

"No. Me and my dad lived with my mom in her castle. Well, she doesn't like to call it a castle, but it was too big to be a mansion. On Genosha."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Wanda Wagner," Talia muttered, more to the sky than to the Professor himself. The name didn't ring any bells, but then again, I wouldn't have known her as Mrs. Wagner.

"What about her maiden name?" Talia thought for a long while, tracing shapes in the dirt as she did. She finally responded with, "Maximoff, I think."

"You're kidding! The Scarlet Witch?"

"Do you know her, too?"

"I know her father. Your grandfather, Eric Lensherr, was once an old friend of mine." But Talia shook her head at the information, puzzling me.

"But you didn't know _her_. And I don't have a grandfather named Eric Len-whatever. I had a grandmother, who was blue I think, like me, but my dad told me that she was not the nicest person in the world. I met her soon enough and saw for myself. And I had a grandfather named Magneto who was some nutcase that my mom put away for his own good."

"Oh. I. See."

"I moved to the Institute when I was older. I lived with my dad there and the rest of the X-men, of course."

"And your mother..."

"Stayed on Genosha. She had to take care of the people." She was using a tone of voice that asked me how he couldn't have known that already. I was a mind reader, after all. That was a good point. I ought to just see into her mind, since she didn't seem to verbally inclined to answer my question, so I could get my answers that way. I shut my eyes, and focused.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled, angrily. She'd detected me...somehow. Her canines were beared and her nose was wrinkled in a half human half beast snarl. "That didn't work for Dr. Grey and it won't work for you." I put my palms up in a joking surrender. Talia Josephine, pleased, relaxed.

"Say, Talia Josephine--"

"TJ."

"What?"

"No one calls me Talia Josephine, everyone calls me TJ. Or Nocturne, depending on if I'm in the field or not."

"Okay, TJ...if you don't mind, might you tell me what your powers are?"

She grinned, showing her pointy teeth. And she began telling me of how she could jump into others bodies and control their actions, their powers even. After she'd finished I pushed her to tell me more, about her life on Genosha and at the Institute. I asked her about how her parents ended up as a married couple and she answered with telling me they really did love each other. And I asked her about the present as it was now. She told me she would stop at nothing to overthrow Apocolypse.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep. And the next morning, TJ was gone. I didn't know if she'd left during the night or if she'd slept too, and simply gotten up early. My best wishes were with her as I stood up and trekked off to find my other X-men. Maybe she'd join me again sometime, to fight alongside the rest of us.

Or would she take on the dictator by herself?

* * *

_My theory is that in the second season of Wolverine and the X-men (or maybe the third...I'm willing to wait), Nocturne will show up at some point in the future to help the professor. I assume that that's the reason behind the Wanda and Kurt pairing that has been established in the first season._

_I've also heard from many people that the couple will probably be dropped due to its irrationality. But all the couples in this particular show with the exception of the Emma Scott Jean triangle are the same way. I mean; who authorized putting Storm and Angel together? Where did that come from?!_

_And to a degree, Wanda and Kurt together is somewhat cannon. In an AU; Nocturne is cannon as well. After seeing this show I've decided I fully support this pairing._


End file.
